


Held By You

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom Lucifer, Grace Kink, M/M, Sub Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Sam, wrapped in Lucifer's Grace. Lucifer, teasing Sam with his Grace.





	Held By You

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr, @mrsimoshen
> 
> Written for SPN Kink Bingo for the Free Square on my second Card.  
> Written for SPN Sam Winchester Bingo for the Square Grace Kink on my Card.  
> Written for SPN Lucifer Bingo forthe Square Bondage on my Card.

He’s sitting in a public library when it happens, this time.

What was, until now, a silky and slightly cool line of rope knotted around Sam’s torso intricately comes to life, tightens and (for lack of a better word) _vibrates_.

Sam bites his tongue hard to keep silent, staring at his laptop screen without seeing a single line of text. The lowkey arousal the mere presence of the rope caused flares up like fire through dry grass and his cock thickens in his pants, pressing against the fine, fine “rope” forming a knotted cage around it. The knot that is perfectly positioned against Sam’s perineum grows bigger, as does the one sitting just over his hole. They nudge at him and have him shiver and break a sweat, and he’s never been so glad Dean’s not one for research _in his life_. Or at least, the last three weeks.

As quickly as it sprung up, the vibration and the pushing and prodding ceases, and Sam is left a shaky mess in his seat, aroused and helpless to do anything about it. He reaches for his water bottle and takes a few careful sips before trying to focus back on his research, but most of his attention is on the “rope” now lying cool and smooth against his skin again, invisible to anyone but him and his lover.

Lucifer wants him back at their motel room, and after ten minutes of drifting attention, Sam gives up and packs his laptop to go back.

He won’t get anything done anyway.

It started with Sam having a nightmare.

He didn’t spend much time in the Cage, all things considered, and both Lucifer and Michael did their best to shield their human vessels from the horrors that place was capable of, but the time still left soul-deep scars on Sam. (He suspects on Adam, too, but his younger half-brother doesn’t talk about that time if he can help it. Sam understands that too well.) Sometimes those scars break open and bleed, and that night, Sam woke from the nightmare so panicked he didn’t even realize he was awake. He was lucky that it was Lucifer with him, because the Devil was strong enough to keep him from injuring himself. Sam later learned that he’d only calmed down when Lucifer used his Grace instead of his hands to restrain him.

They started to experiment after Sam was capable of rational thought again, and the results were… interesting.

At first, they used tendrils of Lucifer’s Grace wrapped around one of Sam’s arms as a way of grounding him at night, and Lucifer found that if Sam suffered a nightmare (which happened a lot less with his Grace wrapped around Sam’s arm, too) he could calm him down, sometimes even without waking him, simply by tightening his Grace around the limb.

And then, one night, Sam woke from another kind of dream and decided he wanted to keep going in the waking world. He’d slithered down Lucifer’s body to suck him down and Lucifer, upon coming in Sam’s mouth, had instinctively tightened the grip of his Grace to keep it from blowing out windows and lights – and a bit of it was still wrapped around Sam’s arm. Sam had come with a whine, shivering all the way, without even a touch to his cock.

From there, they’d taken it further.

Lucifer walks around the bed slowly, taking Sam in.

His lover is spread out on his back, Lucifer’s Grace wrapped around his body in an intricate net to hold him in place. Sam shifts and writhes in the tiny bit of slack Lucifer has given him (for now), his changeable eyes already almost closed in bliss. Lucifer runs a single tendril of Grace down his chest and belly and watches as Sam tries to arch into it. He moans beautifully when Lucifer’s Grace keeps him pinned in place.

“Beautiful,” Lucifer praises softly. He stops his slow circle around the bed at Sam’s feet and tilts his head a little, taking in the sight. “Sam?”

“Green,” Sam breathes immediately, opening his eyes just a little bit to look at Lucifer. His gaze is hazy with lust, and Lucifer groans softly. “Thank you,” he murmurs, and Sam’s smile warms him from the inside.

The gestures are unnecessary, really, but Lucifer likes how they enhance the sense of his control over Sam when he’s like this. A slow sweep of his hand and Sam rises into the air, suspended by nothing but Lucifer’s Grace. Little movements of his fingers have tendrils dance over Sam’s skin in soft caresses. Others mimic clamps around Sam’s nipples, and soft tugs on those pull beautiful little gasps and moans from Sam’s mouth.

One tendril glides down Sam’s belly and joins the ones already wrapped around Sam’s cock and balls in a slightly glowing, icy blue cock cage, and the low whimper Sam makes when Lucifer sets those tendrils to slowly pulse is music to his ears. The hunter’s impressive erection is pressing against the cage from the inside, and Lucifer takes a second to make sure it’s just loose enough for Sam to still feel it press against his cock but not truly hurt. He directs Sam’s legs to part for him, making his lover blush and moan and shift again.

“Always so shy at first,” Lucifer murmurs with a smile, running soothing tendrils up and down Sam’s legs. He wants to touch Sam with his own hands, wants to kiss him and feel his skin beneath his vessel’s hands, but that’s for later. “So shy, and yet your body is already begging for me, Sammy.”

Sam shivers, but Lucifer can feel him relax again. “Good,” he hums and watches as Grace creeps up the insides of Sam’s thighs. He allows the part of his Grace forming the “rope” running from the base of Sam’s cock and up his cleft to fall away and listens to Sam’s soft whine. The Grace he trailed up Sam’s legs joins with the freed bit and slithers up to apply pressure to Sam’s hole, and the whine turns into a moan as Sam tries to spread his legs wider, give Lucifer more access.

Only now does Lucifer use the bonds around Sam’s legs to pull them open wide, and he watches as Sam moans, cock twitching and leaking. Grace pushes and nudges and slithers into Sam’s hole, thickens once it’s inside. Sam moans and shivers as Lucifer slowly works him open, resuming his slow circle around the bed. Each precise _click_ of his heels is echoed by a twitch of Sam’s cock, and Lucifer smirks and reaches out with a fingertip to swipe a bit of pre-come off the head. He makes sure Sam can see him before he flicks out his tongue and wraps the forks around his finger to lick the fluid off.

Sam groans, deep and needy, and now it’s Lucifer who shivers. He walks back down and tugs Sam closer with his Grace. His wrists remain tethered where they were before, Lucifer just moves them closer together, so Sam’s arms are stretched out above his head. Sam breathes soft pleas by now, trembling from the stimulation to his nipples, his cock, his hole and the overall position. He’s delicious, and Lucifer decides he’s teased his lover long enough.

Sam’s voice breaks on a moan as Lucifer pushes into him slowly, insistently, replacing his Grace with his cock as he goes. He took his time teasing Sam with his Grace, building arousal and anticipation, and now he gives his lover the hard, hungry fucking Sam asked him for when he arrived.

Lucifer fucks Sam until his lover’s voice breaks and there are tears at the corners of his eyes from the sheer need. He watches as Sam’s eyes roll back, full lips forming a hoarse “please please please” over and over, and keeps the hard, brutal pace until Sam can’t form even that small word. Only then does he lean forward to breathe into Sam’s ear.

“Come.”

Sam does, shouting with it as he twitches in his bonds. Pearly white ropes paint his belly and chest as he comes, and Lucifer keeps moving, keeps fucking him through it until Sam finally relaxes again, trembling and shivering and looking utterly sated. A soft mewl comes from Sam’s lips when Lucifer finally lets go of his iron control, filling him up with his own release.

In a moment, Lucifer will slowly remove the bonds except for the bit around Sam’s wrist that is almost a part of him by now, and he’ll bathe and feed him and take care of him in all the ways his hunter needs it. There will be time to kiss and hold his lover, time to wrap him in his arms (and maybe his wings) and enjoy Sam’s relaxed warmth against his skin.

Until the next time Sam hides his face in Lucifer’s neck and clings to him and asks him to “make me stop thinking, Lucifer, please,” and the Devil, unable to deny his lover anything he needs, will nod and kiss his cheek and weave ropes made of Grace around his body.


End file.
